Au revoir
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: La fin de la septième année à Poudlard, la dernière cérémonie, le moment de dire adieu au château et d'enfin grandir.


**Note d'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du grand défi "A Vos Claviers 2014" sur HPF, les contraintes étaient les suivantes :**

• Le thème de votre texte doit être la célébration (festive).  
• Votre texte devra faire entre 800 et 3000 mots  
• Vous devez inventer une fête ou célébration sorcière. OU en détournez une du monde moldu.  
• Votre fête ou célébration devra avoir des attributs sorciers : de la magie en gros. Il faut que ce soit différent du monde moldu.  
• Vous devez décrire cette fête, au moins une partie.  
• Vous devez expliquer en quoi elle consiste, au moins dans les grandes lignes.  
• Vos ou votre personne ne sont pas obligés d'y assister.  
• Un de vos personnages boude, râle, ou tire la tête.

 **J'ai adoré écrire cet OS, surtout car ça s'est fait le 21 juillet, date ô combien symbolique pour nous les fans d'Harry Potter. Voilà, j'ai eu l'impression de rendre un hommage en écrivant ce texte, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti tout au long de son écriture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la Grande Salle et le brouhaha qui y résonnait se tut aussitôt. Harry sourit en la voyant adresser un regard sévère à deux jeunes élèves de Poufsouffle qui continuaient de bavarder. Elles rougirent et baissèrent les yeux, soudain silencieuses. La directrice de Poudlard s'éclaircit la voix.

— C'est une nouvelle année qui s'achève, et comme tous les ans, il est à présent venu le moment de décerner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à la maison la plus méritante. Voici le décompte des points. A la quatrième place, Serdaigle avec quatre cent quinze points. A la troisième place, Poufsouffle, avec quatre cent trente-trois points. A la seconde place… Gryffondor, avec quatre cent soixante-trois points…

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, qui n'avait pas été décorée aux couleurs de la maison victorieuse comme les années précédentes, ce qui avait laissé planer le mystère sur le résultat.

— Et enfin à la première place, Serpentard, avec quatre cent quatre-vingt-seize points !

Des explosions de joie retentirent à la table voisine des Gryffondor. Ils furent bien vite rejoints par les applaudissements des autres élèves, contrairement à la première année d'Harry, qui avait accueilli cette victoire avec beaucoup de froideur.

Il se joignit sans hésiter aux applaudissements de ses camarades, un fin sourire aux lèvres. La fin de la guerre avait changé bien des choses dans les esprits, à Poudlard… Le professeur McGonagall frappa dans ses mains et la Grande Salle se colora de vert et argent, sous les cris de joie des vainqueurs.

— Je suis sûr qu'ils ont triché, murmura Ron.

— Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu n'étais pas là cette année, tu ne peux pas juger, je t'assure qu'ils ont été brillants en cours, et ils se sont montrés particulièrement disciplinés !

— Je plaisantais, Hermione… soupira Ron. Enfin, on ne m'enlèvera pas de la tête que leurs préfets leur ont sans doute rajouté des points pour… non-martyr des première année et non-corruption des professeurs !

Harry éclata de rire et Hermione se fendit d'un petit sourire de bonne grâce. Le professeur McGonagall réclama le silence et tous les élèves reportèrent leur attention sur elle.

— Vous n'ignorez pas que c'est une soirée un peu spéciale, comparée aux autres années. L'an dernier, en raison de la bataille et de la fin de la guerre, l'année scolaire s'est terminée prématurément, ne permettant pas aux septième année de passer leurs ASPIC. C'est pourquoi nombre d'entre eux ont refait une septième année et se trouvent parmi les futurs diplômés de cette soirée. Mais j'ai tenu à convier également ceux qui n'ont pas souhaité revenir cette année, afin de leur permettre de bénéficier d'une dernière journée au château, comme s'ils en étaient encore élèves.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où il avait reçu l'invitation du professeur McGonagall l'invitant au banquet de fin d'année, et à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes qui se clôturerait par le traditionnel départ des septième année à la tombée de la nuit. Harry lui avait été particulièrement reconnaissant de cette initiative, ayant souvent rêvé de cette soirée d'après les descriptions qu'on lui en avait faites.

Il sentit une main étreindre la sienne sous la table et sourit à Ginny dont les yeux pétillaient. De son côté, Hermione se lamentait :

— J'ai tout raté, je sais que j'ai tout raté, je n'aurai jamais mon diplôme…

— Bah, tu referas une troisième septième année, je te suggère de prendre une carte de fidélité maintenant ! répondit Ron ce qui déclencha quelques rires autour d'eux.

Le professeur McGonagall leur adressa une œillade sévère qui les fit se sentir aussi impressionnés que des première année, ils se turent aussitôt.

— C'est pour moi le moment de remettre aux septième année leurs diplômes de fin d'étude. Ceux qui ont été uniquement conviés à cette soirée n'en recevront pas mais… j'ai la plus grande estime pour chacun d'entre vous, et je vous remercie de vous être battus pour que cette école demeure un lieu de liberté. Nous devrions ce soir remettre le diplôme de Colin Crivey, qui a fait honneur à la maison Gryffondor par son courage et sa loyauté.

Sa voix s'était légèrement brisée sur les derniers mots, et Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer à la pensée de Colin, qui était allé combattre bien que mineur. Les visages autour de lui s'étaient assombris et il sentit la main de Ginny serrer plus fort la sienne. Une fille qui lui était inconnue à la table des Serdaigle étouffa un sanglot.

— Nous devrions également remettre le diplôme de Vincent Crabbe, de la maison Serpentard. En dépit de ses allégeances, il était un de vos camarades et je souhaiterais que vous ayez une pensée pour lui.

Il y eut des murmures dans la salle et Harry vit Ron serrer le poing.

— C'est un Mangemort qui a tué Fred, un Mangemort comme lui. Je n'aurai pas une seule pensée pour ce sale type.

Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne dans un geste apaisant.

— Ron… dit-elle d'une voix douce. Le professeur McGonagall ne cherche pas à lui trouver des excuses, elle veut apaiser les tensions, c'est ce qu'elle s'évertue à faire depuis le début de l'année. Crabbe n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, mais il avait dix-sept ans, comme nous, et il est mort. C'est tout ce qu'il faut retenir. La guerre a fait d'innombrables victimes, et ça aurait pu être nous. Mais nous sommes vivants, pas Crabbe. C'est de la gratitude qu'il faut essayer d'éprouver, pas de la rancœur.

Ron détourna la tête, le regard embué. Harry remarqua que tout bruit avait cessé autour d'eux et que les regards étaient tournés vers Hermione. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle rougit brusquement et regarda le professeur McGonagall, comme si elle cherchait à s'excuser de l'avoir interrompue. Mais la directrice de Poudlard frappa lentement dans ses mains, deux fois. A la troisième, les professeurs se joignirent à elle et au quatrième, ce fut toute la Grande Salle qui résonna d'applaudissements très solennels. Hermione semblait au bord des larmes mais elle fit bonne figure et adressa un merci de la tête à la directrice.

Lorsque les applaudissements se calmèrent, le professeur McGonagall agita sa baguette magique et une longue liste se matérialisa entre ses mains.

— J'appelle les élèves de septième année de Poudlard à venir chercher leurs diplômes, énonça-t-elle. Miss Hannah Abbot !

La table de Poufsouffle s'anima et la jeune femme traversa la Grande Salle, les joues rosies d'émotion. Le professeur McGonagall lui remit son diplôme avec un petit sourire et un salut de la tête solennel, puis Hannah retourna à sa place. Harry la vit regarder vers la table des Gryffondor et adresser un signe de la main timide à quelqu'un qu'il ne put voir.

Le professeur McGonagall continua à appeler les élèves, certains noms étaient bien connus à Harry comme celui de Susan Bones, ou de Terry Boot. Il fut surpris d'entendre appeler Millicent Bulstrode, qu'il n'aurait jamais vue revenir à Poudlard et travailler suffisamment pour obtenir ses ASPIC. Tous ces gens qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de connaître au-delà de l'image qu'il s'en était faite…

— Miss Hermione Granger !

Hermione sursauta, et se leva d'un bond. Elle remonta la Grande Salle, bien droite, et lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui remit son diplôme, elle lui serra la main avec un franc sourire. Hermione rougit davantage, si c'était possible, et s'empressa de retourner à sa place, serrant contre elle le rouleau de parchemin attestant qu'elle avait achevé sa scolarité et quitterait Poudlard pour la dernière fois ce soir.

Il fallut appeler trois fois Luna avant qu'elle ne réagisse et rejoigne la directrice d'un pas sautillant, déclenchant quelques rires dans la salle. Neville la suivit, acclamé avec ferveur par les élèves de toutes les maisons, mêmes ceux de Serpentard quoiqu'ils fussent moins enthousiastes.

Parvati faisait partie des diplômés, pas Padma. Puis ce fut enfin le tour de Ginny qui se leva, les joues roses de plaisir, et alla chercher son diplôme sous les acclamations d'une bonne partie des élèves. Arrivée sur l'estrade, elle s'apprêtait à repartir, mais s'arrêta et leva bien haut son diplôme.

— _Poudlard, Poudlard_ … entonna-t-elle.

L'hymne de l'école ne tarda pas à être reprise par tous les élèves et les professeurs, chacun chantant sur l'air qui lui plaisait le plus, dans une cacophonie aussi inaudible qu'émouvante. Ron semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de gaieté, il chantait en tout cas de bon cœur même si son regard demeurait triste.

La chanson s'acheva avec Dean et Seamus qui firent durer la dernière note, puis les applaudissements saluèrent la fin de l'hymne. Harry commençait à avoir mal aux mains à force de taper dedans, mais cette soirée était si magique qu'il ne s'en préoccupait guère.

Le festin put alors commencer, les tables se garnirent des plats les plus appétissants sous les exclamations de ravissement des élèves et des professeurs.

— Les elfes se sont surpassés ! s'exclama Ginny.

— Bien sûr, maintenant que le professeur McGonagall les paie, ça se ressent sur leur travail, répliqua Hermione d'une voix autoritaire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement mais tâcha de ne pas le lui montrer. Il observa Ron qui gardait un air sombre mais profitait malgré tout du festin. Le petit discours d'Hermione avait dû faire son effet, même si le souvenir de la mort de Fred avait assombri son tempérament. Peut-être que la cérémonie de départ des septième année lui remonterait le moral.

Il regarda autour de lui, les élèves des maisons discutaient joyeusement d'une table à l'autre, il remarqua des échanges joviaux entre un groupe de Gryffondor et un groupe de Serpentard. Malefoy était présent, il se faisait discret, assis entre Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Il évita soigneusement le regard d'Harry qui n'insista pas. Les tensions entre eux mettraient sans doute de nombreuses années à s'estomper.

Les fantômes se mêlaient à la fête, Harry avait l'impression d'être revenu à la cérémonie de Répartition de sa première année. Il redécouvrait Poudlard, ce soir-là. Reconstruite, l'école était bien loin de l'image qu'il en avait gardée après la bataille un an plus tôt. Il avait remarqué en arrivant que certaines tours étaient encore en piteux état, mais le plus gros était fait.

La soirée était bien avancée quand le festin se termina. Il faisait nuit noire, à en juger par le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall frappa dans ses mains et la vaisselle disparut dans un délicat tintement. Puis les préfets furent chargés de reconduire les élèves de leurs maisons à leurs dortoirs pour leur dernière nuit avant les grandes vacances. Seuls les septième année demeurèrent dans la salle. Ils étaient deux fois plus nombreux que d'ordinaire, bien qu'il manquât certaines personnes à l'appel, notamment Lavande Brown qui s'était coupée du monde sorcier après l'attaque de Greyback lors de la bataille.

Harry savait que les absents ne l'étaient pas des pensées de ses camarades. Ils vivraient cette cérémonie pour eux.

— Suivez-moi, annonça le professeur McGonagall en se dirigeant vers le grand hall.

Aussi disciplinés que des première année, ils obéirent, le cœur battant. Harry n'avait entendu que quelques bribes de cette cérémonie, par les frères aînés de Ron, mais ils avaient refusé de lui en dire davantage, considérant que la surprise rendrait l'évènement encore meilleur.

La directrice de Poudlard ouvrit les grandes portes du château et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Lorsqu'Harry la vit s'arrêter devant un passage creusé dans la montagne qui descendait dans l'obscurité, il sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Si c'était ce qu'il croyait… Hagrid les rejoignit, adressa un clin d'œil à Harry, Ron et Hermione puis, armé d'une lanterne, il les précéda dans le passage. La descente fut rude, bien plus rude que lorsqu'ils y étaient montés pour la première fois. Harry entendit plusieurs protestations derrière lui et devina que plusieurs élèves avaient glissé, en entraînant d'autres dans leur chute.

Enfin, chacun arriva sain et sauf dans la petite crique que Harry revoyait pour la première fois depuis huit ans. Un coassement le tira de ses pensées alors qu'à côté de lui Neville jurait contre Trevor.

— Hé, toi, là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ? claironna Hagrid en désignant à Neville l'animal à ses pieds.

Il y eut des rires parmi ceux à qui cet épisode était familier. Neville récupéra Trevor avec un sourire puis Hagrid leur fit signe de monter dans les barques.

— Pas plus de trois par barques ! Je sais, avant c'était quatre, mais vous n'avez plus la même taille !

Un simple regard suffit, aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent tous les trois dans une barque, tandis que Ginny rejoignait Neville et Luna. Ils n'avaient pas commencé sur le bon pied tous les trois, il avait fallu un troll des montagnes pour les réunir. Mais leur amitié était tellement forte, et si évidente, que lorsque Harry regarda ses deux amis assis avec lui dans la barque, il eut l'impression qu'ils avaient été amis dès le premier regard échangé dans le Poudlard Express.

Lorsque chacun fut installé, le professeur McGonagall exécuta un élégant mouvement du poignet et les barques se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, fendant les flots derrière celle d'Hagrid. Les élèves adressèrent de grands signes à leur ancien professeur de Métamorphose qui le leur rendit. Peut-être était-ce l'éclat de la lune, mais Harry aurait juré voir briller une larme sur sa joie.

Ils traversèrent le rideau de lierre qui dissimulait la crique et virent le Lac Noir s'étendre face à eux. Aussitôt, tous les élèves se retournèrent dans un même mouvement. Harry ne fut pas en reste et resta muet devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le château perché sur le piton de la falaise, se détachant dans le clair de lune. Les fenêtres éclairées semblaient des centaines d'étoiles sur le ciel nocturne. C'était magique.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était notre dernière soirée à Poudlard, murmura Hermione, un sanglot dans la voix. Tout va être… si différent maintenant.

— Nous y reviendrons peut-être, lui dit Ron avec un petit sourire réconfortant, un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu ferais un professeur fantastique tu sais !

Hermione eut un rire triste et prit la main de Harry.

— On est toujours tous les trois. Ca a toujours été comme ça, pas vrai ? Les risques, les aventures, on a tout vécu ensemble. Et maintenant il faut grandir…

— Qui aurait cru que tu serais la plus effrayée de nous trois à cette idée ? dit Ron en souriant.

Harry serra la main d'Hermione et regarda une dernière fois le château dans la nuit. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver plus belle soirée de fin d'étude. Aussi émerveillé ce soir que la première fois qu'il avait vu ce spectacle, il murmura :

— Au revoir, Poudlard.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** **Voilà, je précise que l'idée des barques n'est pas de moi c'est JKR qui l'a évoqué dans une interview ! La célébration que j'ai choisie est cette soirée de fin d'étude, et pour ce qui est de la magie... je trouve que le simple fait que ça se déroule à Poudlard rend cette cérémonie totalement unique, et magique :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
